


A Day Late and a Dollar Short

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I hate being in his head, Short One Shot, Verstael centric, Very Slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: AU Verstael and Ardyn arrive in Insomnia for their "peace" talks in time to see the Crown Prince and his three loyal retainers leaving the Citadel.





	A Day Late and a Dollar Short

Verstael had better things to do than escort Chancellor Izunia into Insomnia. He had an invasion to coordinate. However, Ardyn insisted.

_“It would show the Lucians we’re serious about peace talks, and perhaps the king might buy it if the brilliant Chief Scientist Besithia stood next to mere Chancellor Izunia.”_ Ardyn has also insisted upon arriving before the Lucians had been expecting them.

_“Throw them off guard, you know, make them squirm and show them who_ ** _really_** _has the power.”_ His Magitek did that well enough. However, this man had the ear of Emperor Idolas. He would just have to grin and bear it. He could make this spec pay later once his grand design was finished. They pulled up to the Citadel as a group of four young men were descending the stairs. From two of them bearing a remarkable resemblance to the King and his shield, he surmised those were the Crown Prince Noctis and his future Shield Gladiolus Amicitia. The other taller young man had to be a Scientia. That family had been serving the Lucian royal line for centuries. It was the fourth one that made everything come to a screeching halt. The blond looked like he’d stepped right out of a photograph of Verstael whenever he was a young man. Right down to the violet-blue eyes and blasted freckles. A perfect copy of him self, practically a **clone**. _The stolen child!_

After all these years, there it was! Being paraded about right in front of him as if the Lucians were taunting him with this…this… _failure_. It was like looking at a slab of marble that was never allowed to be sculpted into a masterpiece! The failure noticed his glares and climbed into the great black vehicle the others were loading up into, and now the Crown Prince was glaring back at him. As if daring him to try to reclaim what was his. He could do nothing as the Prince and his other retainers drove away.

“Aren’t you glad we arrived early?”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short AU-ish drabble. Semi-inspired by this lovely artwork: [ http://owlteria.tumblr.com/post/162448084787/i-got-my-hands-on-him-he-hasnt-many-references ](http://owlteria.tumblr.com/post/162448084787/i-got-my-hands-on-him-he-hasnt-many-references)


End file.
